starwizardwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:B1bl1kal
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:StarWizardWars page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! StarWizardWars (talk) 02:21, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Thank you. But I'm not stayin'. Though I appreciate the welcome. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:30, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Alright, mate. I'll get to work on it right now if I am to save Villains Wiki. Good to have u on my wiki, even though your not staying, it's fine, I don't mind how long u stay here, it's good to have u here. But how could they have banned u from Villains Wiki (again)?!?!!? Just because your speaking true facts about this useless little foolish brat called Khing. StarWizardWars (talk). I know, right? I mean, the dude Khing because he also insulted the French langauage by pretendin' to speak it which in turn insulted Balthus Dire, is as bad as the other user named Master-Troll who is goes on with his weird ranting (especially & mostly it was racially-movitated) about like Word War II, homosexuals & black people, which in turn made him a complete useless bigot & a clueless troll (an ugly one rather then a computer one) who probably never got a girl in his life or hold a job or whatever, & he insulted alot of Afro-Americans including Villains Wiki admin Queen Misery who happens to be black. Well anyway, right now, a good friend of mine & a Villains Wiki admin named Inferno Pendragon who recently lifted my block for one day today, says that "in future don't mess with IP talkpages, IPS don't even edit anymore and you do know IPs are shared by thousands of people? you just insulted half of Europe for no reason". He was right I didn't know what IPs are nor I insulted the half of the entire continent of Europe for individual user talkpages. I honestly had no idea, I though I was being hard on only one contributor. It's better to leave those IP things alone, it's pointless to edit on them if there's nobody with a name on them & it is wrong to just randomly berate them & comparin' them to some problem users. Plus nobody's playin' favorite on the Villains Wiki. I understand that now. Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:11, May 21, 2013 (UTC) I know, right? Well, I'll catch ya later. StarWizardWars. May 21st 16:28 2013 (UTC). You too. Don't forget to put on both the "candidate for deletion" template & the "delete redirect" template on the category "Brotherhood of Evil members" category before start gettin' rid of it one page at a time. But don't blank the category by erasin' words from it; Tearface always go ape$**t about it. I don't know why but he's always that way. & keep up the good fight, StarWizardWars! - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:40, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Now all we have to do is wait another 5 hours for Inferno Pendragon to responde and c what he says. Lord VillainsForever. 13:35, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Sounds good to me. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 20:15, August 2, 2013 (UTC) What do u mean? Lord VillainsForever. August 3, 09:50, 2013 (UTC) I mean we just have to be patient & wait until we hear from Inferno Pendragon. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:15, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Fine. I'm gonna put your profile and my profile under protection for only us admins to edit so that if any other users come here they won't mess it up so just tell if you need to edit your profile before I put it under protection. (of course we admins here won't screw them up because at least we are, like u and I, sensible). Lord VillainsForever. August 4, 14:05, 2013 (UTC). Ok, thank you. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:21, August 4, 2013 (UTC) The Truth Has Come Again! What's been going on? What r u talking about? Is this a guy on this wiki? Lord VillainsForever. 11:32, August 5, 2013 (UTC) This creepy-a$$ loser who calls himself/herself "The Truth Has Come Again" has been attackin' my user profile & harasssin' me on the 4 certain wikis includin' the Disto and Lastic Wiki where this guy & The Truth Has Come originated from. All ther other users are helpin' me to ban the stupid sumabitch whom I got absolutely nothing against. - Best reagrds B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:20, August 5, 2013 (UTC) StarWizardWars Hey, B1bl1kal, please help me, I've been blocked again by Inferno Pendragon (3 months) for adding negative categories on the profile of Frogmuffin cause he messed up my profile page. Can u help me out please and talk to Inferno Pendragon about and for him to listen to reason? Okay, what I did was wrong and I shouldn't have done that but I've reconsidered and now I realise it was wrong. Still, could u help me out here and tell him that I feel bad and know now that it was bad and senseless? - Best regards StarWizardWars. Hey StarWizardWars. I'm sorry I couldn't answer your e-mail or Crayzee Dawg 101's because I had a 4-week old ingrown toe nail on the right foot removed last Wednesday (it happened when some punk-a$$ retarded loser clogged up a toilet filled with dirty water in the men's room on the first floor @ work & I had to clean up & mop around the friggin' thing really good but really quick) & it was a livin' hell this week. Anyway, I'll see what I can do to sort it out, bud. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 14:40, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, dude. - Best regards StarWizardWars. 16:09, September 3, 2013 (UTC) You got it bud. Btw, what was the name of the creep who messed with your profile page? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:10, September 3, 2013 (UTC) The little c*** Frogmuffin. - Best regards StarWizardWars. 16:00, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Okay. I've noticed you did had a little scrape with that dummy who should never mess with you nor touch your stuff without your permission. I've check the stranger's history & I see that Frogmuffin is a complete & ignorant wuss. Hell, he (or she or whatever the weird little freak is) even targeted me & messed with my stuff including my user profile by puttin' BloodStarWerewolf's troll face picture on it before both The Truth Has Come! & The Truth Has Come Again! came & doin' the same thing, & it was very unwise & so anti-social to do so. I know you understand we hate it when weirdos & creeps start messin' with us (including Meseket &yours too) & our stuff & I know he was tryin' to help, but addin' negative categories to morons like Frogmuffin based, even on their actions & behavior isn't one of the ways to stop them & resolve things. I told you the same thing Inferno Pendragon told me to never do this. I know that. I just wanted him & even Garfield1601 to try understand that & to forgive him. I'm sorry for my absence. I just had my 4-week old ingrown toenail on my right foot removed last Wednesday & things @ work got a little bit crazy & too busy. Never enough time for anything & it sucks. Well, I gotts go help our fellow anti-villainous baddies & Dark Lords with the category cleanup right away. Best of luck, my friend. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 03:00, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, man. Best of luck to you too. I just saw that remake horror film The Conjuring and it was sick. Anyway, thanks for your message to Inferno Pendragon and the one that snitched on me about it: Garfield1601. Also about the Hbk2221 thing, it's good to see that that little brat hasn't done anything so far, I doubt it will last but I seemed to have talked some proper sense into that prick. - Best regards StarWizardWars. 16:06, September 6, 2013 (UTC). Ditto. Garfield1601 thought you were doin' something bad but he was wrong. You're just tryin' to stop some brainless, arrogant loser like Frogmuffin from messin' with your stuff. I feel ya, g. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 00:50, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Sure. Had a shit day today; a friend of mine thinks that editing articles on Villains Wiki is nerdy. So I was "shut the fuck up bitch no it isn't". And then I beat the shit outta him and taught him a lesson. Fuck that sumabitching prick. Anyway, did you watch that new film 2 Guns? It's a comedy and action film. I watched it twice. It was awesome. - Best regards StarWizardWars. 16:05, September 9, 2013 (UTC). You tell em. Editin' on the Villains Wiki ain't nerdy, it's actually fun & relaxin', same as, I dunno, makin' more money, havin' adventure in the outdoors, causin' mayhem & mischief or controllin' people. Nope, I haven't seen that movie. I'll just check it out on Youtube before I go get ready for work. I better go. I'll catch ya later, bud. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:15, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Darth Nihilus Agreed. I also saw that film The Purge it was awesome. I can't remember most of it cause I only saw it once and when I saw it was before the summer. Anyway, I have a favour for you to do for me on Villains Wiki: the Darth Nihilus page, there have been two categories added to the page that don't fit in: Partners in Crime and Villains with Dissolant Serenity. Can you remove just those two categories? Nothing else just do that. - Best regards StarWizardWars. 17:32, September 9, 2013 (UTC). The Purge was awesome. Yeah sure thing, StarWizardWars.. ;-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:50, September 9, 2013 (UTC) All done. Got rid of 2 unneeded categories. Plus I uploaded a big, much better picture of Darth Nihilus & fixed the page includin' its infobox. I hope you like it. I gotta go to work. Take care. ;-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:30, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Alright but can you just remove the categories Deceased Villains and Aliens because he's not truly dead and he's a demon not a alien. And also can you get rid of the self-proclaimed master of all evil and darkness please? - Best regards StarWizardWars. 18:38, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Ok. Anything else? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:45, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Finished. I've also added him as a Living Villain due to the fact Darth Nihilus is still alive because of his immortality. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:50, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. But also remove from the alias box Darth Nihilus name and put it back into the full name please and remove Omnicidal Maniac too please. Also Overseer80 has just added the partners in crime and Villains with Dissolant Serenity. Could u please remove that too. And tell Overseer80 on your summary edit that Nihilus is no longer working with Sion and Kreia and that he is not actually truefully dead. - Best regards StarWizardWars. 18:59, September 09, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry about. I jsut assumed that Nihilus was his first name (seen on the Truiva section of the page). & this kid Overseer80, he doesn't listen. Don't cha judge me! 18:00, September 9, 2013 (UTC) That's alright, you didn't know. I assume u didn't know much about the master of Sith. Anyway, just wait until Overseer80 has stopped being active on Villains Wiki for today and then remove the categories. But if he carries on then just sort it out with the admins or something. Also I know Darth Nihilus isn't dead because Darth Nihilus' holocron is what allows one to commune with his spirit and his spirit touched the planet's dark side nexus and remained in touch with the corporeal plane because of it. - Best regards StarWizardWars. 19:37, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Thank you. I appreciate it. I gotta go. I see ya later. Take care. Bye... - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:45, September 9, 2013 (UTC) That's cool. Also I meant to ask you this: what's your one favourite villain that you worship and why? - Best regards StarWizardWars. 20:16, September 09, 2013 (UTC) Cool. My #1 favorite villain is Freddy Krueger & it's because he is like unbeatable, invulnerable if you will, with his many awesome supernatural abilities to invade dreams & warp reality & instantly, & that he is immortal & stuff. Everybody wants be unbeatable. We wanna win. To be forever. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 01:45, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Cool I think the same about everything you just said there. My #1 favourite villain is Darth Nihilus. I love how he was defeated but yet he was cast into the shadows and not fully truefully dead due to his immortality and how he ripped his spirit out of his pyhsical body and place it within his armour and mask to keep him alive. You do realise that that is like an exact similarity to Sauron (LOTR)? Except that nothing and no-one can destroy Nihilus's armour due to his immortality. Not even by being destroyed in a volcanic Mount Doom. Nothing stops Nihilus in the end. Just like how Sauron was able to pour his power and soul into the One Ring in order to rule the world (he failed to do so of course but three Dark Lords who he shares a comparison with didn't fail: Voldemort, Palpatine and Nihilus ruled all and faced a rebelion. Voldemort and Palpatine lost but Nihilus is hiding in the shadows not yet dead due to his immortality). I also like about Nihilus is that how powerful he is: he destroyed and consumed countless worlds by just speaking. And how he doesn't really speak English just an ancient Sith language. He's like a Dark Lord and more powerful and successful version of Michael Myers (Halloween), don't you think? Black eyes, emotionless faces and a mask, and behind their masks are pure...evil and darkness. I also admire the way Nihilus was the only survivour of the destruction of Malachor V and it is a wonder how he didn't die there when everyone else did. You must agree with me when I say this: the three most evil and powerful Sith ever and the biggest bads of Star Wars are Emperor Palpatine, Darth Nihilus and Darth Vader. - Best regards StarWizardWars. 08:21, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Cool. Oh yeah, the facemask on Darth Nihilus wearlly does kinda freaked me out, all eyeless & dark. Black eyes, emotionless faces and creepy mask, & behind all that are pure...evil and darkness. Man. -Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 14:25, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Are you making a reference between Darth Nihilus and Rapture-Paloooza ''or are you talking about a new movie (or an old or recent movie)? StarWizardWars I'm only talkin' about a new movie (recent). - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:50, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Oh. Okay. No, I haven't seen that film. I will when I get the chance. Anyway, I'm talking about what u just said about the whole Darth Nihilus facemask thing. What do u mean? - StarWizardWars. I meant these black eyes, they're like so empty, nothing but blackness. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:20, September 10, 2013 (UTC) I know right? So Nihilus and Michael Myers have something in common. Don't u think? - Best regards StarWizardWars. 18:03, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Damn straight. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:20, September 10, 2013 (UTC) What do u mean by that? StarWizardWars What you just said about the same thing. There's no way that anybody can missed that charactristic between Darth Nihilus & Michael Myers. Those dark eyes, & in them was simply & purely evil. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:45, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Can u please remove Partners in Crime and Villains with Dissolant Serenity and Deceased from Darth Nihilus please? - Best regards StarWizardWars. 18:53, September 10, 2013 (UTC) I'm afraid I can't right now because I gotta go & get ready for work but I'll leave a message for Overseer80 & tell that you wished wished to explain your reasons on removin' Partners in Crime and Villains with Dissolant Serenity and Deceased Villains to him. I'll see ya later when I get back. Have a good day, bro. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:00, September 10, 2013 (UTC) No wait don't tell him that just please can u remove the categories? StarWizardWars I'll do it but not the "Deceased Villains". Just the 2 categories you speak of. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:05, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Oh yeah. I forgot that the Deceased Villains category wasn't there. Sorry there dude. - StarWizardWars. It's ok, bud. Anyway, it's all already done. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:15, September 10, 2013 (UTC) ''Rapture-Palooza I mean the movie Rapture-Palooza (also once originally titled as "Ecstacsy" which they think sounds kinda hot & funny with the word meanin' both spiritual joy & crazy sex-fuelin' drug or whatever) starrin' Craig Robinson from Knocked Up & This Is the End as Earl Gundy aka The Beast. He's f**kin' funny in that movie, even the film itself was like a direct-to-video movie. I added him on the Villains WIki alongside 7 other more villains from that movie including 5: the Beastly Guards, the Wraiths, locusts that keeps shoutin' "suffer!", the crows that talk lotta $**t, & the Korean version of God (no rascism & no homo). - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:00, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Well, no I haven't seen the movie but I just have a question for you: are there any sexy, good-looking chicks in the film? - StarWizardWars. The only one sexy chick in the film I known is the goody-too-shoes girl Lindsey Lewis (played by Anna Kendrick), Ben House's virgin girlfriend. She's like a cross between Scarlett Johansson & Hillary Swank. & when she put that white dress (forced to dine & wed with The Beast or her loved ones will be killed), she does look slutty as hell. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 14:30, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Cool. I asked u that cause I'm a sick stalker and rapist with girls especially slutty ones. Reminds me of the time when I massacred a swimwear party and I went fresh with like 16 hostage girls. I had fun for like over two hours until I heard the magical noise of police sirens. So I wiped all their memories and teleported to my vessel just five minutes before they even found the room. It was a chaotic paradise for me. And before all the hostage stuff there was one point when I mirrored what Freddy Krueger did in Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge: I stood there with the cornered victims with fire burning behind me and I said what he said (cause I'm such a fan of Freddy Krueger):"You are all my children now". - Best regards StarWizardWars. 16:59, September 09, 2013 (UTC) Nice! Lol that's crazy but awesome. I myself just a regular gentleman who just loved the bitches & hoes. Even loved smellin' on them, I'm not gonna lied about that. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:00, September 11, 2013 (UTC) It's been fun, bro. But I gotta go. Arrogant, dumb-a$$ Mother Nature starts rainin' again & tries everything in its "power" to make me late for my ride to work. Anything else comes up or you need help with something, let me know. Catch ya later. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:05, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Lol. Apart from being a stalking rapist, I too love the bitches & hoes. Even loved smelling on them as well. - StarWizardWars Lol that's right. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:35, September 11, 2013 (UTC) I'm back! Inferno Pendragon has unblocked me and I'm ready to destroy a few more deletable categories. There's one unwanted category I need help with destroying however: Musicians. Balthus Dire declared it deleted saying "Nothing to do with villainy". Agreed. So will u help me with the category please? - StarWizardWars Happy Birthday Happy 26th Birthday, B1bl1kal my fellow immortal, awesome, legendary, powerful and undisputed Dark Lord. Have an awesome dark chaotic birthday, old friend! - Best regards StarWizardWars. 17:23, September 23, 2013 (UTC). Thank you so much, my fellow cool, legendary & immortal, undisputed Dark Lord! Have and awesome, dark, chaotic day too, old friend! ;-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:25, September 23, 2013 (UTC) New 2013 Movies Glad you had a chaotic birthday, my friend. I have a question: what new 2013 movie are you planning on watching? - Best regards StarWizardWars. 20:31, September 27, 2013 (UTC) I was thinkin' the same thing, & the whole week too, my friend. Me? I'm gonna watch again either "We're the Millers" or "Insidious: Chapter 2" around exactly 7pm tonight. How about you, StarWizardWars? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:00, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Me? I plan on watching the same films u want to watch. But I'd also like to see (when it comes out in December) the next Hobbit ''film: The Desolation of Smaug.'' Also, do u plan on watching the new Percy Jackson film and 2 Guns? - Best regards StarWizardWars. 18:40, September 28, 2013 (UTC). Actually I'm plannin' on watchin' 2 Guns & the new Carrie movie (when it comes out this October). - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:45, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Okay, cool. But what about Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters ''and The Hobbit: Desolation of Smaug''? - Best regards StarWizardWars. 18:53, September 28, 2013 (UTC). Maybe Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:25, September 28, 2013 (UTC) What about The Hobbit: Desolation of Smaug? - StarWizardWars. 19:49, September 28, 2013 (UTC). I don't think so. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:55, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Why not though? - StarWizardWars. 19:57, September 28, 2013 (UTC) I've just made up my mind. I guess. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 19:00, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Fair enough. Name your favourite new movies this year that you've seen. - Best regards StarWizardWars. 20:32, September 28, 2013 (UTC) B1bl1kal's Favorite 2013 Movies: Texas Chainsaw 3D, A Haunted House, Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters, Mama, Movie 43, Identity Thief, Dark Skies, The Call, The Incredible Burt Wonderstone, The Host, Evil Dead, The Lords of Salem, Iron Man 3, Pain & Gain, The Purge, Rapture-Palooza, Man of Steel, World War Z, The Heat, The Conjuring, The Wolverine, KIck-Ass 2, The Family, We're the Millers, Insidious: Chapter 2, The World's End, & Carrie (2013). StarWizardWars's Favourite 2013 Movies: *''Texas Chainsaw 3D'' *''A Haunted House'' *''We're the Millers'' *''Insidious: Chapter 2'' *''The World's End'' *''The Wolverine'' *''The Incredible Burt Wonderstone'' *''The Host'', Evil Dead *''The Lords of Salem'' *''Pain and Gain'' *''Despicable Me 2'' *''Identity Theif'' *''The Call'' *''Mama'' *''Dark Skies'' *''Man of Steel (truefully I thought that it was kind of rubbish but on the other half of all that I enjoyed it, so it wasn't really all that bad) *''The Heat *''Rapture-Palooza (yes I just watched that 4 days ago after you told me about it, it was awesome) *''Carrie *''The Conjuring'' *''World War Z'' *''Iron Man 3'' *''Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters'' *''The Purge'' *''2 Guns'' and *''Jack the Giant Slayer'' Also can I ask u something else? Are u like, quite rich? - Best regards StarWizardWars. 21:07, September 28, 2013 (UTC) In truth, no. I'm only a middle class part-time worker. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 21:00, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Oh, okay. I just wandered (and I think you might ask me the same question) how u got to watch like nearly all of those films. - StarWizardWars. Then allow me to ask me to ask 2 questions, my friend. - Best regards B1b1lkal Don't cha judge me! 21:15, September 28, 2013 (UTC) 1. What are you rich? 2. How do you watch those movies this year? 1. Yes I am quite rich. 2. Sometimes how I get into cinemas to watch these films I disguise as a random human after killing him or I just break into cinemas and kill everyone before watching and enjoying those movies. - StarWizardWars. Also, allow me to ask u a question: You know you live in America, which part of the US do you live in? - StarWizardWars. Why cerntainly. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 19:20, September 29, 2013 (UTC) 1. I do lived in Colorado within the US. Born, raised & lived there my whole life. 2. Almost the same way you do, with a little added suprises of couse, such as picki' some good pocket change off the floor (like a $5) while watchin' & enjoyin' the cinema. You'd never know what you find at your local movie theatre. Okay, fair enough. And can I ask you, are you a fan of Skrillex and dubstep? - StarWizardWars Not exactly. But I did really liked dubstep. My buddy Nathaniel just shown it to me on Facebook. It really rocked. & as for Skrillex, I've loved that one remix of the La Roux song "Going In for the KIll" (played in the trailer of Dredd) which exponentially and beautifully became one of my favorite songs of all time. That's all. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 20:10, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Cool. As for me, dubstep doesn't really appeal to me. I don't even like Skrillex. - Best regards StarWizardWars. 21:15, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Also, are you a fan of Bob Marley or Ellie Golding? - StarWizardWars. 21:19, September 29, 2013 (UTC) I'm a Bob Marley. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 20:20, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Same. Also, do you have a Youtube channel? And if you do, what is it called? - Best regards StarWizardWars. 21:23, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Actualy I don't. I just served Youtube many times & on many occasions. No different from everybody (with or without a YouTube channel). - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 20:25, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Same here dude. Forgive me, asking all these questions. I sometimes ask personal questions like this. - Best regards StarWizardWars. 21:33, September 29, 2013 (UTC) It's ok, guy. It's not your fault. I asked personal questions like sometimes. Oh yeah, speakin' of Youtube, I've just recently added new additional pictures of Raptor News Network including it's secondary fictitious reporter Leanna Kennedy (who is might be a demon like her boss Bob Barbas) and their main headquarters known as the Raptor News Tower from the DmC game on the Villains WIki yesterday. You should checked out this fake tv news video & you'll see (aside from the fact it's all propaganda & bullcrap). - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 20:40, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Also, do you believe in werewolves and vampires, the gil-man and any of those other monster myths? - StarWizardWars. Not really. I just think they're all bunch of hocus pocus until proven otherwise, I'm a human being (ironically), so seeing is believing. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 20:45, September 29, 2013 (UTC) What about you? Do you believe in monsters (vampires, werewolves, big foot, ect.) & conjurors (witches, wizards, warlocks) & all that other mythical stuff. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 20:47, September 29, 2013 (UTC) No, not really; I too think it's a load of shit and hocus pocus until proven otherwise. But I'm not sure about werewolf/lycanthropy though. Vampires, big foot and gil-man, fuck no, but werewolves, I'm not too sure actually. You know what's funny, I diguised as a random guy who I killed and went into a Costa Coffee cafe and I saw some big fat guy and I noticed a 5 pointed star on his foot (he wasn't wearing any socks) and then I remembered about what Larry Talbot said in the original 1941 film the Wolfman that people who get bitten in any place of they're body by a werewolf and survives, not only do they become a werewolf, but it leaves on the wound patch a 5 pointed star/the pentagram. The pentagram is said to be the sign of the beast. And then I remembered that old poem: Even a man who is pure of heart and says his prayers by night may become a wolf when the wolf bane blooms and the moon is full and bright. People may point out lycanthopy to be just myth and superstition, but remember this, my friend: the power of superstition is a power very great. But on the other side of that, I don't really believe in all that demon/monster myth. - StarWizardWars. So is the power of curses which is like the biggest part of superstition. But I don't believed in curses (no even I wanted to hurt somebody or something that wronged) nor messed with them. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 21:10, September 29, 2013 (UTC) No offence, but do I take that first line as sarcasm? And what did you mean by the rest of that? - StarWizardWars. No, not @ all. I'm just sayin' don't believed in such Don't cha judge me! 21:20, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Okay, but were you wandering if curses were like the biggest part of superstition? Yeah. What if curses were for real & what effects on those who believed & those either half-believed or yes, don't believed @ all? Don't you think so, StarWizardWars? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 21:20, September 29, 2013 (UTC) No, not @ all. I'm just sayin' don't believed in such things, especially the power of the curse. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 21:20, September 29, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry I hate to leave but I gotta run. I gotta help our friends @ the Villains Wiki to re-edit and fix pages there. But I'll always remember what you told me: the power of superstition is a power far greater then anything I've ever know. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 21:20, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Yes I thought that as well. Anyway good luck in fix those pages. Also, can you ask a now active-on-the-wiki admin to remove the Patricide category from the Lord Voldemort page please? As for me, sorry but I gotta go, I'm gonna stalk neighbourhoods in New York and kill people again and fuck about with slutty females that I find along the way, I usually do this at night which is why I'm not active mostly on Villains Wiki. Gotta go, I'll also be in disguise as another random dude who I just killed and I'll be wearing my Jason Takes Manhattan shirt that says "I love New York" with Jason's mask tearing through the heart. Good night and good luck. - Best regards StarWizardWars. 22:37, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Also the power of superstition isn't the most powerful thing ever, it's just one of those great powers. - StarWizardWars. Yes of course. Lol ok, buddy. Have fun stabbin' the chicken $**t outta everybody in New York, Jason Voorhees style. I'll get it done. Later. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 21:40, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Thank you, I did. Not many slutty females I met, at least there were like over 3 of them that I saw. The reason I hit New York that night is because I wanted to find that kid on Villains Wiki who lives in New York and kill him. Unfortunatly, I didn't find him. Ah well, I'll consider that he's not worth it until further notice. - Best regards StarWizardWars. 19:30, October 04, 2013 (UTC). Hbk2221 Speaking of Hbk2221, he's been making new categories too few pages, and I'm going to need your help in destroying them. - StarWizardWars. Send me a list of certain weak categories he's creatin' & I'll do more then just that. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 21:00, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Actually it's only one category: Ghosts n' Goblins. - StarWizardWars. Ok. Got it. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 21:35, October 4, 2013 (UTC) No, it's okay now, I've taken care of it. - StarWizardWars Oh ok. My apologies. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 21:45, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Anyway, before I go, what do you want me to do about Hbk2221? - Best regards B1bl1kal Nothing really, my friend. But watch him carefully. If he continues his bitchy screaming and ranting at you or anyone or does any of his stupid categories-with-too-few-pages again, tell me and I'll help you guys deal with this silly little butthurt cunt. - Best regards StarWizardWars. 20:23, October 07, 2013 (UTC). Bad Moon (1996) Also, have you seen that 1996 horror film Bad Moon? With Michael Paré and Mariel Hemingway. Directed by Eric Red and produced by James G. Robinson. I watched it that year and I thought it was awesome. I've also recently created a page on Villains Wiki about the villain in it: Uncle Ted (the werewolf and bad guy in the film). - Best regards StarWizardWars. 20:25, October 07, 2013 (UTC). Nope. I haven't seen it. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:30, October 8, 2013 (UTC) ''Curse of Chucky'' Oh, okay. Well how was the Curse of Chucky? Was it better than the original or was it just good? - StarWizardWars. I'm glad you asked, my wise and faithful confidant. Curse of Churcky was awesome. It was better then the original because it got good storyline & it got really great familiar cameos. I'm not kidding. But most of all, it was hella lot better then Seed of Chucky. I f**kin' hate the sissy doll Glen (aka Glenda due to his gender confusion which is kinda gay) before he split into 2 human twins Glen & Glenda at the end of the film. I'm gonna watch it again tonight. It's still hella funny. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:00, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Scream 5 Cool. Also is it true that there's gonna be a Scream 5 this year? - StarWizardWars. 21:12, October 11, 2013 (UTC) I think so. I just read about it on Wikipedia today that there's gonna be 5th & 6th Scream movies. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 20:15, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Awesome! Did it say that Scream 5 would be released this year? - StarWizardWars. 21:23, October 11, 2013 (UTC) It doesn't say. That's strange. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 20:36, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Message Wall We now have message wall instead of talk pages now on Villains Wiki. Did you prefer the talk page or the message wall? - StarWizardWars. 17:55, October 15, 2013 (UTC) I did preferred talk page once. But the message wall everywhere is workin' fine now, I guess it'll do for now. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:05, October 15, 2013 (UTC) I know right? I thought the same. - Best regards StarWizardWars. 18:13, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Important Category/Template I've recently been busy with helpin' out Magma Dragoon with cleanin' out & deletin' the "Important" category/template since yesterday. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:15, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Why are we deleting the Important template, though? - Best regards StarWizardWars. 18:28, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Marked for deletion: content was: " For articles that no Villain Wiki should be without. To be more precise, this category is for villains so popular and well-known that they have become iconic and can be recog...) That's what I found out about it right after Magma Dragoon contacted me & asked for my help. See for yourself or ask Magma Dragoon. He'll fill ya in on it. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 01:55, October 16, 2013 (UTC) What's up, B1bl1kal, my good friend and fellow awesome and immortal Dark Lord? Looks like we're doing quite well on purging Villains Wiki of the Important category. May I ask u something? Have you seen any other new movies apart from Curse of Chucky? - StarWizardWars. 21:55, 19 October, 2013 (UTC) What's up, StarWizardWars, my good friend & fellow great and immortal Dark Lord? Well, yesterday I saw The Hangover 3 on Blu-Ray @ my crib. But I'm still plannin' on seein' the new Carrie movie tonight @ 7:30pm. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 21:05, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Cool. What about 2 Guns? - StarWizardWars Maybe next time when I get the chance. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 21:30, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Favourite Rock Star/Singer Okay. When I get the chance I might watch the new Child's Play sequel: Curse of Chucky. Thing is, I've never really been a fan of the Chucky films cause Chucky was my least favourite killer, but I might give this one a chance. Also, who's you're favourite rock star/singers? - StarWizardWars. My favorite rock star is, oh man I got a lot of favorite rock stars of my own, I'd say Ozzy Osbourne. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 14:50, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Cool. Are you a fan of Elvis Presley? - StarWizardWars. 19:45, October 21, 2013 (UTC)